


A Demon's Dalliances

by tothineownelfbetrue



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, human on demon smut, it's primarily art, platonic soulmates with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothineownelfbetrue/pseuds/tothineownelfbetrue
Summary: Maybe it's hard to get laid in Dreamland, but at least Bean has a friend with benefits.or: that weird fic that's just Bean and Luci smut art.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Exactly what it says on the tin. Bean and Luci fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Doing some coloured sketches of them. Liked how it turned out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sketchiness and smut abound here. Woot.


	4. Chapter 4

Just casually dropping this here. The size ratio is a bit off but I thought it was cute anyway.


End file.
